gleenewyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Look Back
'''Don't Look Back '''is the first episode of the third season of Glee: The New Years, this marks the preparation of some of the New Directions members' graduation from McKinley High, this episode will be released in late summer of 2012. After a major win at Nationals, New Directions are still in a major funk after feeling as if they are treated like outcasts, and Mr. Schuester pushes themselves to get motivated for the senior year. However, things go awry when everyone realizes that Chuck quit New Directions to continue his desire for football, while Gunner becomes a new edition to the team and they both deal with a huge and tough new football coach, Bridget Michaels (Robin Coleman). Meanwhile, Levi goes from being the good guy to the opposite after having difficulties coping with Dougie's car accident in the summer, and Gunner tries to start a new life after a break-up with Carina, by trying to revive his former relationship with Addison, but it seems as if she's not attracted, and not looking forward to go back that route. Plot The episode begins with the aftermath of Dougie's motorcycle accident prior to the second season finale. Dougie, mild to severely injured, is immediately rushed to the emergency entrance of a hospital, surrounded by doctors and nurses. Levi is completely distraught by this outcome, and he degrades himself for what he forced Dougie to do. Feeling as if it's his fault that Dougie suffered from this predicament, this is the point where Levi's attitude starts to change. While Levi waits nervously to see if Dougie is fine, he gets a text from Carina, but he ignores it. Levi began shaking and crying, and his father began to console him. A time jump occurs for 3 months later, where everyone returns from summer break at McKinley High School. Jacob Ben Israel decided to assist a new student to interview the Glee Club members for the new year, Donny Hart, who seems just as similar as Jacob. It is revealed that Carina made 2nd place on the reality TV show, Searching for Stars, although Carina didn't seem to care, eager to start her senior year. Donny interrogates Claira, asking if it is true that she had sex with her ex-boyfriend Peter in L.A., but she refuses to answer. Mr. Schuester is also disgusted with Donny, who calls out his likelihood of being a father after Chanel sent a picture of her son. Donny also approaches a new girl, who makes a fiesty remark about him and walks away. A.J. is followed by Donny, after he asks him of his plans for senior year since Lily left, and boyfriend, Drew is away, and Shawn is dead. A.J. threatens Donny. A.J., however, admits via voice-over, that he is unsure of wanting to go to college because of Drew's decision to go to Texas for 5 weeks. He feels immediately lonely since his friends left as well. At the end, he gets a red slushie facial afterwards. Mr. Schuester entered Principal Figgins' office, and there stood Sue Sylvester and a new, strong, muscular woman, Bridget Michaels, who is introduced as Coach Beiste's replacement, and the new coach of the McKinley Titans since Coach Bieste retired from coaching football. Sue interrogates Bridget, questioning if she's good enough to coach a team, but Bridget replies with pride that she has coached for 5 football teams, and she has taught gym from 4th grade to 9th grade, as well as coaching a football team for children with special needs. Sue continues to test Bridget's sanity, by accusing her of thinking that she is superior to the school. Bridget and Sue continue to bicker towards each other, although William and Figgins attempt to stop it. Yet Bridget gives Sue a reality check, telling her that she is a psychotic cheerleading coach. Sue is immediately intimidated, insisting that Bridget should leave the school, but Figgins stands by his word of keeping her because of her experience, no matter if Sue tries to blackmail. Mr. Schuester is distraught, however, when Figgins reveals that Dougie was in a car accident during the summer. Yet he was completely concerned with Levi and his way of handling the outcome of the situation, asking if Levi and Dougie would both be okay. Dougie would be in the hospital for a week facing surgery on his body to recover. In the Glee Club, everyone speaks their opinion and reaction to Dougie's car accident, yet they notice that Levi hasn't been acting like himself after the accident. Shannon points out that there is a rumor that Levi died his hair black to look like Adam Lambert. Carina fears that Levi doesn't go crazy or do something harmful because of what happened to Dougie. Also, the emptiness in the club is also called out, since everyone has left. Cheyenne reveals to Mr. Schuester that Chuck decided to quit, although he never told why, it can be implied that Chuck quit after being left back another year. Drew moved to Texas, while Lily also transferred to a new school, so A.J. continues to feel isolated from the rest and feel as if he has no friends. However, Addison and the rest of the club disagree, acknowledging his role in the club. Because Mr. Schuester knows that a lot of people in Glee Club will leave for graduation, he creates an assignment that encourages the club to express staying young and holding on to their childhood. Claira, meanwhile, starts to suffer from side effects of her shocking pregnancy, but Cheyenne decides to help her out, as she is the only one to know. However, Mr. Schuester starts to realize the situation at hand when comparing her actions to Quinn Fabray's. Mr. Schuester starts to become completely shocked once he knows that Claira is pregnant. During Cheerios practice outside of the field, Sue and Bridget stand off against each other once again after Bridget laughs at Sue's strictness. Sue ensures Bridget that she won't try to take over McKinley High School, although she doesn't want Bridget to bully her down. Bridget and Sue, however, are revealed to have went to high school together. A flashback shows prom night where Bridget is livid when Sue took her flame, Patrick Gill, away from her. Although it was already depicted that Patrick didn't exactly want her, he chased after Sue afterwards. Mr. Schuester approaches Emma to discuss Claira's pregnancy, although Emma questions if he talked to her about it before highly assuming that it's true. Will thinks that there are many signs, and he fears that Claira may follow the outcome of Quinn Fabray after her pregnancy. Mr. Schuester vents his frustration on her pregnancy as well as his issues with Chanel. Emma is shocked when Mr. Schuester reveals that he may be the father. Levi entered the Glee Club choir room with a new, unusual, and darker appearance, to which shocked everyone. Carina is in shock, but Cheyenne acknowledges Levi's attractive look. Mr. Schuester asked if Levi was okay, assuming that this was a phase to get his mind off of Dougie, but Levi agrees that he's fine, and he ensures that Dougie will be fine as well. When Mr. Schuester, meanwhile, asks if anyone would like to do their assignment, it became silence, and no one didn't do the assignment. Levi takes the initiative to perform when questioning the assignment's purpose. When Levi performs Ready, Set, Go! ''for the club, Carina and Addison seemed uncomfortable and concerned about his behavior, as everyone else applauded him. In the hallways, Gunner walks wearing a Letterman jacket, which he borrowed from Chuck, with pride, and he seemed to get a large appeal from the girls in the school. In voice-over, he admits that ever since he joined the football team, his popularity began to increase. However, he claims that dating Carina held him back from his desires, but also admits that he misses his relationship with Addison, comparing it to his relationship with Carina, he feels that Addison was less self-centered. When Gunner decides to approach Addison, an awkward silence came before Gunner wanted to ask Addison if they can hang out together as friends, hoping that their friendship can be rekindled. Addison delightfully agrees and the two make a plan to hang out, but Gunner, in voice-over, knows his intentions to revisit the magic of their relationship. The next day, Carina, Cheyenne, and Elizabeth perform a mash-up, ''Grow Up/Young Forever, ''for their assignment. Meanwhile, Chuck appears when helping Gunner on his first day of football practice. In the locker room, Gunner gets completely overwhelmed by the tense feeling and the temperature of the room, but Chuck believes that Coach Beiste is still at the school, but they are both shocked with Coach Michaels' appearance. Michaels makes a sarcastic response after Chuck asks where Beiste went, but snarky remarks came from Chuck and Gunner in the background. As a result, Michaels pinpoints Gunner to do 25-30 push-ups. Gunner, embarrassingly, does it, and Michaels shows Gunner's actions as a precedent for what may happen if she feels disrespected. Michaels gives tough love to the Titans, encouraging them to keep their focus on the game. Gunner is angered at Chuck, blaming him for making his first day a bad one. Claira appears at Dalton Academy to speak to Peter, her ex. When she walks inside of the Warblers' room, she sees the Dalton Academy Warblers perform ''Young Forever ''for their rehearsals. Claira seemed half-intrigued, and gave the club a round of applause. Meanwhile, Claira intimates that she is pregnant to Peter, and he is in complete shock. Peter, without hesitation, denies that he may the father, although Claira knows that he is the only person that she had sex with. Peter's refusal to be a part of her pregnancy dismays Claira as she departs from the school in tears. Chuck, meanwhile, is at his locker, but he is confronted by Anna about his distance. Chuck claims that he has been busy, but Anna realizes that it's more than just being busy. Anna confronts Chuck from alienating himself from his friends and thinking about himself, but Chuck refuses to return back to Glee Club, regretting to join in the first place. Anna is completely disappointed at this statement, and she decides to break up with him immediately. Carina meets Levi at the school library, but Carina continues to question Levi, concerned about his behavior lately and how he is handling Dougie's accident. Carina feels that Levi doesn't seem to care about the accident, but Levi tries to change the subject. The two get into a confrontation after Carina forces Levi to release a bit of his anger. Carina, in voice-over, claims that she wants Levi to change his ways or their friendship will be over. Sue began to write in her journal at the teacher's lounge, expressing her fury towards Bridget. Ironically, Bridget asks to sit next to her, but only to admit that she wants to end her feud with Sue, and explain her admiration for her, which appeals to Sue. The two immediately make a truce. Ruby Becker enters the choir room with Will Schuester, but not with good reception from Cheyenne. Ruby is introduced as the new member of New Directions, but Cheyenne is disappointed that Ruby is replacing Chuck. Anna, in anger, tells everyone not to care, because of Chuck's selfishness and blame towards New Directions. However, everyone pleasantly welcomes Ruby to the club. Addison prepares to get dressed, as she still lives with Elizabeth, for her night out with Gunner, who tells her to look outside to see him there. Elizabeth immediately believes Gunner is still into Addison, but she doesn't agree, as she knows that she isn't into Gunner anymore. Denzil, still living with Mr. Schuester, has a conversation with him due to Will's concern that Denzil has been quiet lately due to missing his parents. Yet Denzil has a sudden attraction to Mr. Schuester, picturing himself kissing him passionately, but it was only a fantasy. Denzil admits his fantasizing phases, and claims that although he feels like Mr. Schuester is a father to him, he feels awkward about the fantasies. Meanwhile, A.J. chats with Drew on Skype, catching up with each other, although A.J. still feels distant and alone. Addison and Gunner depart from the movie theater, happy with their movie, until Gunner decided to admit his intentions for taking her out, admitting that he wants to rekindle his relationship with her. Addison is speechless by Gunner's approach, but agrees that she wanted to reconcile as well. However, when Gunner kisses Addison, she has flashbacks of the first time they met, and she is hesitant to revisit that, and she states that she doesn't see the two together again, while Gunner still thinks they have chemistry. Addison rejects him and decides to drive away, and Addison performs ''Don't Look Back, ''having a small amount of guilt. She performs the song in front of New Directions as a part of her assignment, but Gunner departed from the choir room in anger. Levi chases after Gunner after feeling bad for him, but Gunner pushes him away, and degrades himself over Addison. Levi tries to make Gunner understand that it's not worth hating himself over someone that doesn't feel the way he does. Yet Gunner confronts Levi for not handling himself, and decides to shut him out while performing ''See No More ''to get back at Addison. Mr. Schuester finally approaches Claira after his constant concerns of her pregnancy. The conversation is cut short with Claira as she tries to leave, quickly agreeing that she is fine. When Mr. Schuester stops her, trying to be a supporter, Claira began to break down because of the fear of her parents, and she confirms her pregnancy to Mr. Schuester, who consoles her as she sobs. Chuck feels ignored by Anna, who tries to do the same thing he did to her. Anna expresses her disappointment with Chuck quitting Glee Club and remaining in the football team, feeling that he chose football over New Directions. She makes her break-up with Chuck temporary as a way to encourage him to return to New Directions, where he belongs. Anna goes with Charlie to perform ''Teenagers ''with New Directions. Chuck watched the performance in the auditorium from afar, but walked away after the end. Songs RSG2.PNG GUYF2.PNG YFReady2.PNG DLB2.PNG SNM3.PNG teenagers.PNG Covers Season 3, Episode 1 'Videos' Category:Season Three Episode